1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of wireless locational devices for installation in mobile objects or vehicles, and in particular to systems with multiple means for determining location.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Currently, all the existing asset-tracking systems use only one single communication network. The most serious drawback is the existence of communication holes in the communication network utilized where the system provides no coverage. As such, the transmission of location data and other activity requests between objects may be disconnected from time to time.
Therefore, what is needed is some type of apparatus and method whereby communication holes in the communication network utilized does not cause loss of coverage.
In addition, what is needed is a mobile communication and control system that can be responsive in a way which is dependent on its location and dependent on the existence or characteristics of objects or other vehicles which are present at that location.